


The Catalyst

by randomerey



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, all the chapter titles are song lyrics, all the guys are slightly crazy, except ryan, he's the Mad King, let's shoot this shit, the girls are lost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomerey/pseuds/randomerey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of teen girls, survivors amidst an apocalypse, stumble upon a group of boys their age and decide to band with them.<br/>The only problem is that every single one of the guys is slightly insane...with the exception of one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> Story Title from Linkin Park's "The Catalyst" off the album "A Thousand Suns". Chapter title is from Green Day's "Know Your Enemy".

"This is a nightmare." Barbara said, swatting a branch away from her face.

"No shit." Emily said grimly.

"And to think, two months ago we were worried about prom." Lindsay said. 

Caiti and Griffon remained quiet, weapons at the ready. They were lost in a forest that, according to other survivors, contained horrible, terrifying creatures.

They hadn't seen a thing aside from a lone squirrel.

"What was that?" Salina said sharply. They all froze.

A stick snapped. Leaves crunched.

"Oh, lookit!" A male voice with a distinct British accent rang out. "Jack, look!" 

The girls leveled their weapons at the forest around them.

"What've you found?" A second voice joined the first. "Oh. I see."

"What've you found, Gavvy? Another monkey?" asked a third voice.

"Lookit, Micoo!" the first voice responded. There was a pause. 

Then, "Oh." 

A fourth voice joined the conversation. "Should we take them to Geoff?"

The girls bunched closer together, weapons still at the ready.

"I think we should." the second voice -  Jack?- said.

The girls had backed into a clearing, and now the figures emerged into the light.

First Caiti, then Griffon and the others lowered their weapons in surprise. Four boys, no older than anyone in their group, had been the speakers.

The first one, the Brit, had sandy hair and green eyes. He was relatively average heightwise, but seemed clumsy.

The second was taller and slightly wider, with a chin covered in stubble. He had dark eyes and somewhat light hair.

The third had curly auburn hair and tattooed arms. He looked well-built and had a slight Jersey accent. 

The fourth was tall and lanky, but appeared relatively strong. He had light brown hair and bright eyes.

The Brit walked up to Griffon. "Come with us!" 

The blond teen turned to her friends. They discussed it quickly.

"They look well-fed. They probably have food." Caiti pointed out.

"And it sounds like they have a place to stay." Salina added.

"It's better than being out here in the woods..." the other Emily, who they referred to as Falcon, said. 

"Alright then." Griffon turned back to the happy-go-lucky British boy. "We'll go with you." 

He cheered. The other three boys dropped into positions around them.

Emily turned to the one next to her. "So...what's your name?" 

"Caleb." he replied.

"And your friends are..."

"The one up in front, the Brit? That's Gavin. The Jersey boy is Michael. The other one is Jack." Caleb said.

"Ah." Emily said.

On the other side of the group, Caiti was talking to Jack. 

"I'm Jack." he said, grinning. "What's your name?" 

"What? Oh. Caiti. My name is Caiti." she replied, flustered.

"Who are your friends? You're traveling in an awfully big group." Jack said.

"The redhead is Lindsay. The blond one with tattoos is Griffon, the other blond one is Barbara. The African-American girl is Salina, and the one with the blue streaks in her hair is Emily, but we call her Falcon because the other dark-haired one is Emily, too." Caiti said. "And the Japanese one is Mari."

"Makes sense." Jack nodded.

"So...where are we going?" Caiti asked curiously.

"The stronghold." Jack replied. "Otherwise known as Geoff's Kingdom."

"Oh..." Caiti said, unsure of how to respond.

"Don't worry about it. There's not really a lot of people there. You'll be fine." Jack reassured her.

"Don't worry about it. I trust you." Caiti said, really meaning it for the first time in three months. 

"We're almost there!" Gavin chirped from the front of the group. A huge stone mansion came into view, with a wall surrounding it a good distance from the house.

They reached the gates.

"Oi! Open up!" Michael shouted. 

The gates creaked open.

"Thanks a lot, Kdin!" Michael shouted sarcastically. "The fuck did I tell you about making me ask you to open the damn gates?!" 

"Michael, chill." Caleb said.

"Fuck you, Caleb," Michael said. He sounded serious, but they all knew he was kidding.

The group walked inside, the gates closing behind them.

The girls gaped at what they saw. There were several gardens, pens for animals, a well...everything you needed to survive.

Mari was immediately jealous. They'd been scrounging for food for a month and a half, while these guys were living it up out here.

Another guy ran up. He had a bowl haircut and was average height. 

"Hey! You guys brought visitors!" Bowl-Hair beamed happily. 

"Yep! We're taking them to see Geoffrey now!" Gavin replied happily.

"Don't cross Ryan." Bowl-Hair said, switching from happy to grim in an instant.

"Ian! Don't scare them!" Jack chastised the other boy.

"Sorry." Ian said meekly. "See ya later." He winked at Mari as he walked away.

She looked after him, confused, as they were escorted into the house.


End file.
